Chameleon Capers
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Questsde:Kalif Kind Jar of Reversion Dust |title= |repeatable=No |reward= Costume Kit Choice of one of the following: Tactics Manual of Endurance Tactics Manual of Fortitude Tactics Manual of Might |previous=Blighted Gloom |next=Blessed Radiance }} Walkthrough *Speak to Luto Mewrilah for a cutscene. *Head to Ru'Lude Gardens and talk to Muhoho (H-7, upper balcony of the Palace) for a cutscene. *Head to Bastok Mines and talk to Gelzerio (H-7, inside Boytz' Knickknacks) for a cutscene. *Head to Windurst Waters and talk to Chamama (F-10 - North map, at the Rarab Tail Hostelry) to receive a Jar of Reversion Dust. *Head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Luto Mewrilah for another cutscene. *Verify that your Signal Pearl is in your inventory, Mog Wardrobe, Mog Satchel, or Mog Sack, and then head to Lower Delkfutt's Tower and inspect a ??? at J-9 of the ground floor for a cutscene. (It won't work with Tactics Pearl) *Check the ??? at I-5 (at the tunnel entrance on the left hand side) for another cutscene. **In this cutscene, you will be asked to identify your real Adventuring Fellow from a shape shifter that looks just like him/her. --Ginnine 03:00, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ***(I chose the one on the left and it turned out to be the right choice, but I'm not sure it would've made a difference.)--Ginnine 03:00, September 11, 2014 (UTC) *Check the first ??? (J-9) again to spawn the NM Illusory Pot. When you regain control, your NPC will fight alongside you, even if you don't have your Signal Pearl recharged. *Defeat the Illusory Pot. **Soloable by Lv.50 with very little trouble. **If the Illusory Pot should sleep you as it did me and your fellow die before you awaken, then you must wait until the next game day to fight the NM again. *Speak to your NPC. Your NPC will only be around a short while after the fight. *Afterward, inspect the ??? once more for a cutscene, which also explains the partnership between the two thieves in Bait and Switch. *After the cutscene you are given a Costume Kit and your choice of one of three Tactics Manuals: Tactics Manual of Endurance, Tactics Manual of Fortitude or Tactics Manual of Might. Choose one to complete the quest. **The Costume Kit is a one-time-use Temporary Key Item that can be used in the quest Bait and Switch to obtain an Icarus Wing. The Costume Kit will be consumed when you receive the Icarus Wing. Note that it is necessary to have completed Bait and Switch at least six times, one time for each path (Bard's Harp, Lead Guardsman's ID, Lucky Charm, Pocket Watch, Scope, and Snare), before you can use the Costume Kit in the quest. Notes *The Tactics Manuals are Rare items that can be sold by bazaar or traded but not auctioned. *To use the manual, talk to your NPC at a Rendezvous Point with it in your inventory. When you talk to the Rendezvous Point again, the new job is available to be selected from the job style menu. (It is important to note the Manuals won't work if they are in your bazaar) *You do not lose the manual when your NPC learns the new job. *You can trade your manual to others in order for your NPC to learn all 3 new job styles. *Your NPC may use the manuals before you defeat the NM, even before you start the quest, provided you have sufficient bond and the manual in your inventory upon visiting a rendezvous point. *If you have the manual in your inventory that you wish to choose, you will not be able to receive another until you take the manual out of your inventory and will get the message 'Come back after sorting your inventory.'